¿Por qué?
by la chica de akatsuki
Summary: Adaptación: porque en ese sotano habia un telefono, Itachi no puede tocarlo ¿por qué?, esa era una jodida buena pregunta, y nadie queria decirles porque, asi que Ino tuvo que recurrir al chantaje -bueno, si no nos dices todos sabran que besaste a Naruto- dice Ino soriendo mirando la cara de terror de Sasuke. Si hoy lo sabran -hace unos años...


Hello people ,esta es una de las mejores formas de parodiar al gran itachi uchiha en todo su esplendor, es una adaptación de un capitulo de una de mis series favoritas, esto es una loquera

Advertencia uso de drogas.

Solo para aclarar:

Jackie es la novia de itachi pero en el pasado salio con hidan, ella es baja con el cabello marron y los ojos verdes.

Donna es la novia de manguetsu y es alta con el cabello naranja y los ojos verdes.

Sessha: es la hermana gemela de Naruto, es como la chica de la imagen pero con el cabello rojo.

Red y Kitty son los padres de Suigetsu y Manguetsu.

En la historia Itachi intento ser policia pero le salio mal.

Fez es el apodo de Suigetsu.

Y por ultimo si no te gustan estos tipos de fic pues no lo leas.

OH ESPEREN casi se me olvida.

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del gran kishimoto-sama, y los de that '70s show son de su respectivo creador al igual que la historia,yo solo la deje aqui y la adapte para que tenga mas sentido.

Por que?

Una gran duda siempre inundo las mentes de Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru y Kiba desde que se unieron al grupo, ellos siempre estaban en el sotano de Suigetsu y hay habia un telefono ,la pregunta ¿porque Itachi tiene prohibido tocarlo? .Esa era una jodida buena pregunta pero siempre que preguntaban no obtenian respuestas, pero sakura e ino tenian un plan para obtener la respuesta.

Sasuke estaba sentado con Sakura y Naruto en el gran sofa beigh que hay habia ,Ino estaba sentada en una silla, junto a una pequeña mesa con un telefono verde, Kiba estaba sentado sobre el congelador,y Shikamaru estaba en otra silla

-Sasuke- dijo la pelirosa llamando la atencion del uchiha.

-Que?-

-Porque itachi no puede tocar ese telefono?- dijo Sakura señalando el telefono que estaba a un lado de Ino.

-No les voy decir eso-

-Bueno si no nos dices todos sabran que besaste a Naruto- dice Ino soriendo mirando la cara de terror de Sasuke.

-Okey comenzemos- dice tomando aire Sasuke- hace unos años hubo una nevada Red y Kitty se fueron a pezcar Hide y Jackie habian terminado y...

flashback

En el sotano estaban sentados manguetsu donna y jackie estaban sentados en el sofa beigh (creo que asi se escribe) Itachi y Suigetsu estaban parados detras del sofa, Hidan estaba sentado en una silla al igual que Sasuke ,y Sessha estaba sentada sobre la lavadora todos estabanen silencio hasta que Hidan decidio hablar.

-Jackie en serio no quieres decirme nada acerca de lo que hiciste?-

-Noo tengo muchas cosas mejores que hacer hoy...asi que Donna que hacemos hoy?- dice Jackie mirando a Donna.

-Tengo clase de karate-

-Sabia que era algo de eso- dice Jackie quejandose.

-No tienes que venir- dice donna.

-No no ahora que ya no salgo con Hidan tengo mas tiempo para hacer cosas de marimacho como tu- dice Jackie incistiendo. Donna comienza a mirar a Hidan y dice:

-Te doy 50 dolares si vuelven- dice Donna en un tono serio.

-Con eso me compro cerveza para el resto del dia la libertad es para siempre- dic Hidan mientras Donna y Jackie se levantan para irse.

-Sessha vienes con nosotras?- pregunta Donna para compartir el castigo.

-Lo siento Donna pero yo ya tengo mi loca malcriada que soportar, y tengo que ir con ella al centro comercial- dice Sessha levantandose de la lavadora y saliendo con las chicas Manguetsu solto un suspiro antes de decir.

-Mira nuestro pobre tipo duro haciendo daño para ocutar su dolor-

-Creo que alguien necesita cosquillitas- dice itachi.

-No estoy bien- dice Suigetsu bajo las miradas confusas de sus amigos.

-Pero enserio Hyde somos tus amigos y no dejaremos que pases por esto solo- dice Sasuke.

-Quieres callarte estoy bien- refunfuña hidan.

-Sabes tienes razon hay que hacer lo que hacen los hombres para ayudarse- dice Itachi sentandose en el sofa

-Un masaje en grupo?-pregunta Suigetsu mientras todos voltean su vista hacia el para devolverla a Hidan.

-No pero te hemos traido un regalo.

...

En el circulo rodeados de "humo"

-Es un gran regalo sobre todo por el papel para envolverlo- dice el jashinista sonriendo.

-Si solo te pueden amargar si los rusos disparan el rayo de la muerte que tienen apuntado a la casa blanca...no en serio lo lei en una revista- dice Itachi.

-Uchiha lo leiste en "the flash" y eso es un comic- dice Mangetsu.

-Y lo que pasa en los comic es mentira- asegura Sasuke.

-Me gustan los comics ojala se me vieran las ideas...ven algo?- dice Suigetsu.

-Uchiha no tienen un rayo de la muerte pero si uno de la estupidez y esta apuntado hacia ti- dice Hidan.

-No los rusos tienen un rayo de la muerte y voy a demostarlo- dice Itachi con el telefono en la mano -operadora pongame con la casa blanca-

-ITACHI mis padres no me dejan hacer conferencias desde casa- dice Mangetsu.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

-Itachi si preguntas que si hay un rayo de la muerte te van a meter en un manicomio...no cortes- dice Sasuke

-Oye es obvio que no lo van a admitir para evitar el panico en las calles, tendre que engañarlos es lo que los policias llamamos engañarlos...ya esta la casa blanca?, Si si ,queria hacerle unas preguntas como esta de protegido el presidente?, Pues porque alguien quiere hacerle daño...claro que es una amenaza una terible contra la vida del presidente- dice Itachi mientras los otros se reian y Hidan decia cosas como "genial" -que donde estoy?, En la casa de Red Hozuki en Point Place.- dijo mientras sus amigos !y colgaban el telefono.

-Idiota les has dicho donde estamos- dice Mangetsu alterado.

-Y eso que?- pregunta el Uchiha mayor.

-AMENASASTE AL PRESIDENTE VAN A VENIR A DETENERNOS- le grita Hidan.

-Yo no fueron los rusos con su rayo de la muerte- dice defendiendose Itachi.

-PERO NO HABLASTE E EL RAYO DE LA MUERTE- le grita Suigetsu

-Aja entonces admites que existe el rayo de la muerte- dice Itachi.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Todos miran por las ventanas de la sala exepto Suigetsu que estaba sentado en el sofa.

-Un tipo con esmoquin negro ,es cierto vienen por nosotros- dice Itachi caminando hacia Hidan.

-Mierda Uchiha aprendes a usar el telefono y nos mete en la carcel- le recrimina Hidan.

-Esperen estan exagerando como iba el gobierno a enviar un hombre a mi casa- dice intentando tranquilizarse Mangetsu.

-Hozuki todo lo que cres que el gobierno no hace ,lo hace ,lo que no hicieron fue llevar el hombre a la luna, no, no, no eso fue un montaje en un estudio de holliwood- dice ya paranoico Hidan.

-Chicos si ese tipo es del FBI deberiamos eliminar todas las pruebas- dice Suigetsu.

En el circulo de nuevo

-Estamos eliminando muy bien las pistas chicos- dice Mangetsu

-Creo que no te lo estas tomando en serio tenemos muchas pistas que eliminar- dice Itachi.

-Si muchas mas que en un concierto de los 70s- dice Sasuke.

-Y sin las maquinas de humo ni las luces esto parece mas bien un castigo- se queja Suigetsu.

-Nunca pense que diria esto pero ojala hubiera mas gente para compartir- dice el jashinista.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

-Llevamos 3 circulos seguidos y no me he relajado, de hecho ahora estoy mas tenso que antes- dice Hidan.

-No quiero que me lleven a la carcel podrian matarme y quitarme mis caramelos- dice asustado Suigetsu.

-QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE TRANQUILIZE AQUI DE ACUERDO, TRANQUILOS ESTAN PEDIENDO LA CABEZA ,QUIEN GRITA?, QUIEN GRITA?..solo hay que mantener la calma- dice Mangetsu cuando tocan la puerta- ESTA AHI VAMOS A MORIR- grita mientras todos se levantan y salen corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Okey okey se que hacer, a ver, Mangetsu tu habre la puerta y nosotros escapamos por detras- dice Itachi.

-Que?- pregunta horrorizado el peliblanco.

-Si ,iras a la carcel, pero yo usare mis contactos para sacarte, los policias de aqui tenemos contactos en el FBI nos mandaron a nuestro perro- dijo comenzando a correr pero siendo detenido por Hidan.

-Shh shh shh- dice Mangetsu abriendo la puerta en camara lenta mostrando a un hombre con un audicular telefonico.

-Puedo hablar con tus padres?- pregunta el hombre causando panico en los chicos.

-No es necesario, ire con usted- dice Mangetsu mostrando sus manos para que le pongas las esposas.

-Ah, yo traigo la aspiradora que encargo la señora Hozuki- dice el hombre levantando y entregando una aspiradora a Manguetsu

-Mire yo soy el que llamo, y lo unico que dije fue: cuidado con el rayo de la muerte- dijo itachi

-pues que bien,por cierto esta casa huele por todo el barrio- dice el hombre antes de irse.

-Es obvio que era del FBI ,no hay mas motivos para que un hombre use un auricular- dice convencido Sasuke.

-Mamá por favor- dice el hombre, pero no fue escuchado por los chicos por lo tanto siguieron con la idea de que era del FBI.

-E oido hablar de esto el era el de reconocimiento, es el que pone las pulgas- dice Hidan alterado.

-Odio las pulgas ¿tengo alguna?- pregunta Suigetsu alterado y sacudiendose.

-No pulgas, son microfonos en miniatura- aclara Hidan

-Oh por dios, se han infiltrado- dice Mangetsu mirando la aspiradora en sus manos.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Todos estan parados en frente de una mesa; en donde estaba la aspiradora, sin saber que hacer.

-Si esta aspiradora esta infiltrada, el FBI podria estar escuchandonos ahora- dice Manguetsu.

-Lo mas importante es que nos mantengamos unidos- dijo Suigetsu.

-Sabes, tienes toda la razon Fez, uno para todos y todos para uno- dice Sasuke.

-Estan buscandome soy Uchiha- le dice Manguetsu a la aspiradora.

-Ya para- dice Itachi a Manguetsu apartandolo del aparato.

-NO, NO PIENSO PARAR, OK ESTO ES TODO CULPA TUYA LLAMASTE A LA CASA BLANCA- le grita Manguetsu alterado y molesto.

-MI CULPA? ES MI...ES CULPA DE HYDE, COMO CORTO CON JACKIE HEMOS TENIDO QUE SER BUENOS CON EL- dijo Itachi.

-Eh eh eh eh- dice Suigetsu interrumpiendolos -no te pases con el pobre...dejar escapar a Jackie ha sido el peor error de su vida, antes hablabamos de eso... a sus espaldas-

-Callate Fez si quisiera un consejo seria darte en los huevos- dice Hidan.

-Entonces mi consejo seria, porfa no me pegues en los huevos- dice fez rogando.

-oigan chicos a lo mejor el FBI quiere opinar, nos oyen por la a-s-p-i-r-a-d-o-ra – dice Mangetsu deletreando la ultima parte.

Luego de unos segundos de pensar Hidan lo entendio.

-Aspiradora- dijo triunfante.

-esperen ¿aspiradora se escribe con p? No se ha colado- dice seguro Itachi.

-Bueno deberiamos encenderla y ver si funciona, y si es una aspiradora deberiamos limpiar un poco- habla Sasuke.

Itachi toma un paraguas y se lo da a Manguetsu para encender la aspiradora ese era el momento desicivo. Al encenderse la aspiradora los presentes gritaron como locos y comenzaron a pisar y a destruir al pobre aparato.

-Hey si la aspiradora estaba pinchada no podiamos solo sacarla?- pregunta Itachi analizando la situacion.

-Mierda,si Uchiha tiene razon tenemos problemas, hombres cometemos muchos errores, vamos a sentarnos y pensar en serio- dice hidan.

En el circulo

-Esta empezando a parecer un trabajo- dice hidan – los federales han cagado el circulo, es una mierda; ya lo dije-

-hey este circulo, es la unica cosa que nos mantiene alerta, si no fuera por el no sabriamos que nos tienen rodeados, que han puesto micros y que observan nuestros movimientos- dice Itachi- por eso digo gracias circulo-

-quiero que lo sepan- dijo Mangetsu levantando un sable de plastico rojo de stars wars- estoy preparado para luchar-

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Todos los chicos veian desde la puerta de la cocina, el auto de la perrera desde su punto de vista, un auto del FBI.

-no lo puedo creer- dijo Suigetsu.

-ahora han traido una furgoneta de vigilancia- dice Sasuke.

-espero que no tomen fotos...tengo la cara hinchada- hablo Suigetsu señalando su cara.

-Muy bien, esto ha llegado muy lejos, no hicimos nada malo- protesto Mangetsu.

-que clase de pais es este en donde no se puede hacer ni una broma por telefono a la casa blanca- agrego Itachi.

-Vamos a averiguar que pasa aqui- dijo Hidan saliendo de la casa seguido por los otros. Se detuvo un momento para ver que Mangetsu tenia su sable de stars wars para "protegerse" -sabes que no es un arma no?-

-lo se- le aclaro Mangetsu.

-Ni aunque lo desees mucho-

-Lo se- insiste convenciendo a Hidan que continuo su camino – no me falles preciosa- dijo a su sable y lo beso.

Al acercace Suigetsu noto que decia "Perrera de Point Place", mientras el resto escuchaba desde la puerta el interior del vehículo.

-Un momento- dice Suigetsu mientras sus amigos le hacen señas para que se callara comenzo a susurrar -es solo la camioneta de la perrera-

-Idiota es lo que los federales quieren que pensemos- le dice Sasuke.

-Pero oigo a los perros ladrando- insiste el ojimorado.

-Es obvio que es una grabacion de perros entrenados- dice Hidan.

-Tiene razon, son ladridos muy perfectos- le apoya Mangetsu.

-Una furgoneta de la perrera no diria perrera porque los perros lo verian y saldrian corriendo- asegura itachi.

-A la de tres, uno, dos y tres- dice Mangetsu para abrir las puertas del auto y ver al menos once perros salir de su interior y alejarse.

-No lo entiendo- dice Suigetsu.

-muy bien, no se si es cosa del aire fresco...pero empiezo a pensar que todo esto son imaginaciones nuestras- dice Hidan mientras Mangetsu se coloca al lado de Suigetsu y dice:

-saben chicos deberiamos empezar a dejar atras todo este mundo de fantasia- dicho esto pasa su sable de juguete cerca del cuello de Suigetsu y dice: -Woo, je je... cuidado Fez que casi te parto en dos-

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo- comienza a hablar Itachi -si nadie nos ha estado espiando, ¿porque han enviado los federales una espiradora espia?-

-¿porque no llamas y les preguntas?- pregunta Suigetsu.

-Muy buena idea- Responde Itachi extendiendo su mano para tomar el telefono. Pero a medio camino su mano fue golpeada por el sable falso de Mangetsu que dijo:

-NOO!..tu no vuelves a tocar el telefono nunca más- dice señalando el aparato con el sable.

-Bueno-

-Oye Hyde- dice Sasuke llamando la atención del mencinado -tu primer dia sin Jackie, no ha sido un buen comienzo-

-¿Estas de coña? Hacia años que no frikeaba tanto...repetiria mañana pero estoy exausto prefiero trabajar-

-Mira nuestro valiente muchachi, apasiguando su pena con jodedera, no te preocupes seguro que Jackie es tan desgraciada como tu- dice seguro Suigetsu.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Donna y Jackie paseaban sonrientes por la calle luego de una clase de karate, aunque al principio Jackie se negaba a intentar al final descargo su ira contra el instructor.

-Me siento genial esto es mucho mejor que quedarse en casa, llorando por Hyde-

-Has estado bestial- felicita Donna a su amiga a la que le llevaba una cabeza de altura.

-SI, no le tengo miedo a nada- dice segura antes de ver una manada de perros venir hacia ellas. La misma manada que estaba en el camion de la perrera -OH DIOS MIO AHHH!- gritaron ambas chicas para luego comenzar a correr

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Llegaron agitadas Donna y Jackie al sotano donde se encontraban todos de nuevo como al principio

-¿Que les paso?- pregunta Sessha al verlas tan agitadas.

-Ay Dios, hay una jauria de perros suelta y tuve que subirme a un traste gigante para escapar- dice Jackie agitada y acomodandose la ropa.

-Eso era yo- le dice un poco molesta Donna.

-Perros he- Piensa en voz alta Suigetsu pensando en lo que habia pasado ese dia.

-¿Que hicieron?- pregunta recriminatoria mente Donna señalandolos. A lo que Mangetsu se apresuro a contestar:

-NADA YO. Uchiha creia que habia un rayo de la muerte, llamo a la casa blanca y vino la policia pero...- suspiro de alivio -era solo una aspiradora-

-okey se acabo fumar ¿donde esta la marihuana?- pregunto Donna.

-No queda nada mujer- dijo Itachi.

Fin del flashback

-Y por eso Itachi no puede tocar el telefono- dijo con simplicidad Sasuke.

-Vaya, por eso Itachi no queria decirnos- razono Kiba.

-Tienes razon...es problematico que la gente lo sepa- agrego Shikamaru.

-Hola ¿que pasa?- dice Sessha entrando en el sotano.

-Nada,nada de nada ¿que pasa contigo?- dijo exasperado Sasuke casi gritando.

-les dijiste porque Itachi no toca ese telefono- dice Sessha convencida.

-NO YO...si se los dije he sucunbido ante la presion social y revele una de las mas estupideces de mi hermano...soy una mierda-

-Si lo eres... pero al menos lo reconoces- dice Sessha dandole animos.

-Chicos...es oficial esto es como las vegas...lo que pasa aqui se supone que se queda aqui...pero no lo hace ESTO ES LAS JODIDAS VEGAS- dice Naruto.

-Si pero menos cool, aqui no hay casinos- asegura Kiba.

-Pero al menos si te emborrachas aqui no despertaras casado- agrega Ino.

-Ok estamos asi: esto no es las vegas pero se parece y a la vez no ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Sakura.

-Por mi esta bien es una mierda darle tanta importancia a las cosas- dice Shikamaru.

-Es increible que hayan hecho eso- dice Ino entre risas.

-¿Quienes hicieron que?- pregunta itachi entrando en el sotano.

-NADA- gritaron todos al unisono para luego estallar en una risa contagio que hizo que itachi se riera tambien.

Y asi los chicos averiguaron el porque, ya no hubo mas secretos y todos vivieron locos por siempre

 **FIN**

 **_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_**

Y ¿que tal, meresco un rewiev?


End file.
